Fancy Tales
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Drabbles de temática fantástica con diversos personajes. Yaoi. Multiships :p
1. Blue (Minos x Albafica)

**Blue**

 **[Minos x Albafica]**

Había exactamente en su almohada tres cabellos azules, los conté y por pura inercia me puse a oler cada uno de ellos en un suspiro, en un puñito. Y me costó tanto trabajo soltarlos que tuve que armarme de mucho valor para hacerlo.

Extrañé como nunca su presencia a mi lado, incluso el aroma de su piel en mi cuerpo seguía intacto. Me torturé permaneciendo unos minutos más bajo las sábanas hasta que me levanté enérgico siguiendo el camino de mis ropas tiradas en el suelo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

La brisa pasar. Sentí que el aire volvía, y mi anterior aflicción desapareció por completo.

Escuché el típico menear de su aleta, como cuando lo vi por primera vez en el mar, creyendo que estaba completamente loco en ese momento.

Suspiré intentando ocultar lo mejor posible mis emociones, y en lugar de bajar apresuradamente lo hice lento para no asustarlo.

Nada pudo darme un mejor sobre salto que observarlo nadando tranquilo en la gran piscina desde mi posición. Una vista clásica de él, pero que nunca había disfrutado como ahora.

Su cabello ondulado se movía al compás del sonido del agua al contacto con su cuerpo. Su sonrisa típica iluminaba aún más su rostro, y algunos rayos de sol asomados en el fin del horizonte marcaban fuertemente sus finas facciones.

Horroricé a mi mente con pensamientos impuros ante semejante criatura extraordinaria que la naturaleza me permitió ver esa noche de naufragio en aquel paraje abandonado.

Que lo lamente mi conciencia, pero que lo disfrute mi vista. Mi precioso Albafica.

Reflejos en extremo centellantes, van y vienen mientras más se mueve. Sus ojos brillan con tanta intensidad que siento que sólo lo hace para provocarme.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy metido en su espacio, permitiéndome compartir su placer, su calentura y su deseo. El agua suelta un aroma dulce, un aroma semejante al perfume de una rosa. Sé que proviene de él.

Las rasposas escamas de su aleta tocan parte de mi tórax, el contacto me hace sonreír por inercia.

Aguardo quieto sus movimientos, me quedo estático y él sigue danzando alrededor mío. Me llega por detrás casi ahogándome cuando siento que sus brazos se cuelan debajo de los míos.

Me sonríe y me sumerjo con él. Respiro bajo el agua. Me besa pausadamente, y cuando se separa toma mi mano para llevarme con él, nunca sé lo que planea, sólo sé que el final siempre es emocionante.

Yo sólo lo sigo. Hay un puente, y debajo de él una salida que da al mar abierto. Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Sigo nadando y apenas me doy cuenta de cuánto nos hemos alejado; me detengo y me observa curioso. Le digo que es hermoso, suelta una risa genuina y me ignora, avanzando de nuevo.

Entonces le pregunto: — ¿a dónde vamos? —. Se detiene y me mira interrogante, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al mar profundo. —Yo no puedo ir contigo. —Le digo.

Me suelta y no hago más por seguirlo.


	2. Poison (Degel, Kardia, Radamanthys)

**Poison**

 **[Dégel, Kardia, Radamanthys]**

Fue raro encontrárselo ahí, recostado como si nada estuviese pasando a su alrededor, como si la nieve no le molestase en absoluto, ni el aparente cambio de temperatura en su propia piel, incluso creyó que estaba muerto, pero al sentir su pulso descartó inmediatamente la idea. ¿Entonces qué?

Recién empezaba a caer la nieve cuando le halló, y por obvias razones creyó que se trataba de un hombre ebrio, satisfecho de licor y desafortunado en encontrar su descanso sobre la tierra. Lo pasó por alto y siguió sobre su caballo hasta llegar a su morada.

Comió, durmió y una vez tomado su pequeño receso realizó sus tareas cotidianas; al amanecer del otro día se dispuso a regresar por el mismo camino que el día anterior. Traería leña, o ese había sido su objetivo principal, hasta que le encontró de nuevo, y en la misma posición.

No había mantas que cubriesen su cuerpo, y tenía un extraño atuendo. Demasiado elegante para ser un ebrio, pero muy desgastadas prendas para ser un noble. Lo inspeccionó de nuevo y sólo para estar completamente seguro pasó un dedo bajo su nariz.

Aire frío respiraba aquel.

 _Pobre hombre._ —Pensó. Conforme iba analizando la situación y aclarándose él mismo algunos detalles, fue que su curiosidad creció, así que regresó a su establo y preparó una carreta con tres caballos.

Cuando llegó donde se encontraba el hombre lo levantó en brazos y lo recostó en la carreta. Sus pies entonces chocaron con algo, una manzana completamente roja, aunque mordida. Aquello lo decepcionó, pues se veía realmente jugosa.

Subió junto con el extraño y continuó observándolo un buen rato. En un tiempo determinado su mente empezó a tener teorías, teorías absurdas pero que a la vez tenían mucho sentido.

¿Y si el fruto que recogió hace unos instantes estaba envenenado de alguna manera?, ¿y si el pobre se lo comió? Había una mordida en la fruta, no era tan absurda esa conclusión después de todo.

Dégel no quiso pensarlo más. Y aunque esa fuera la conclusión o el principio del problema no sabría cómo solucionarlo.

Sintió paz en el ambiente, y se quedó recostado junto al otro observando a las estrellas; su ética le impedía por todos los medios separarse de él y dejarlo sólo a la intemperie.

—Kardia. —Escuchó.

Se levantó y lo vió: un hombre rubio, alto y fornido, con armadura, y montado en un fino caballo; elegante como se veía bajó del corcel y se acercó a ambos.

— ¿Conoce a este hombre? —Preguntó siendo ignorado. Aquel sólo levantó en brazos al inconsciente chico; y ante la expectación de Dégel le besó; su rostro era un poema al ver semejante escena entre dos hombres en pleno siglo XV. Enmudeció cuando segundos después su inconsciente acompañante despertó.

—Gracias. —Supo que eso iba para él. —Radamanthys, te lo dije, esa mujer es malvada. —El susodicho simplemente asintió, aunque Dégel seguía sin comprender. Sólo le pidieron un caballo y se los otorgó sin rechistar, y aunque la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro se quedó ahí viéndolos cabalgar.


	3. Fear (Aspros x Thanatos)

**Fear**

 **[Aspros x Thanatos]**

Llegó a la dirección indicada, y al bajar de su auto se quedó ahí de pie frente a las rejas, hasta que decidió entrar, recordando a cada paso lo que vivieron hace sólo dos días atrás.

 _Había sonreído por inercia, con ese encanto particular en él, —. Desprende de tu cuerpo esas prendas mortales. —se las quitó, aún sin comprender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras._

— _Regálame el aroma de esta nueva reencarnación._

 _Demasiado apuesto, demasiado cortés, demasiado gentil; ya deducía que algo malo debía haber con él._

— _Acaríciame mi rey, recuerda este rostro que alguna vez terminó por arruinarlo todo, por confiar en... perdóname, ¡te lo suplico!, ¡te imploro!_

 _Las sensaciones que aquel tipo le causaban a su cuerpo eran tan intensas que ignoró completamente sus palabras._

— _Ahora bebe mi sangre y recuérdame amor mío, recuérdame y ámame de nuevo._

 _Rió mostrando toda su dentadura, creyendo muy erróneamente, que eso que había dicho había sido una simple broma._

 _No lo fue. —Maldición, morirás desangrado. —Dijo al ver con horror la cortada en su pecho. Brotaba sangre, pero esta tenía un color extraño. —Negra y brillante._

— _No me recuerdas—afirmó levantándose—, si no me recuerdas no debo hacerte esto, no cuando aún no eres tú._

 _Thanatos rió incrédulo. — ¿Yo no…soy yo? —Dijo irónico señalando su pecho, recogiendo sus cosas—, fue una invitación cordial Aspros, aunque admito también que, muy extraña._

— _Por favor, toma esto—Aspros le ofreció una pequeña caja de madera con detalles de oro puro—, ábrelo cuando sepas cómo hacerlo, y contáctame enseguida._

—Una llave antigua, eso es todo lo que recordé.

—Entonces abriste el cofre.

Miró el techo resoplando. —No puedo ser quien dices, se supone que los vampiros…no pueden morir.

—Y aún después de siglos sigues siendo el mismo. Yo siempre te amé mi príncipe, eso nunca debiste dudarlo—pausó—, pero sí, podemos morir si encontramos la forma.

Thanatos seguía mirándolo incrédulo, acostándose en la cama de la mansión en la que se encontraban. —Perdóname, pero debes abandonar esta inmunda y seca vida que tortura tu belleza inmortal, la vida que alguna vez te abandonó para entregarte a mí.

—Yo no me considero parte de la vida, es como si estuviera siempre perdido.

—…muerto. —Completó Aspros amargo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó en ese entonces?

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. —Te quitaste la vida, me dejaste porque me amabas demasiado. —Thanatos pegó sus frentes, segundos después se preguntó por qué lo hizo. —Pero de eso me di cuenta muy tarde, porque la envidia y la traición suelen jugar mejor. Pero ya no importa porque ese traidor ha perecido.

—Agh…—Una mordida certera a su cuello, un dolor insoportable. Estar en los brazos de su amado fue el único consuelo. — ¿Qué me has…? —Aspros lo besó interrumpiendo sus palabras abruptamente. Sintió tanta nostalgia, tantas emociones viendo convertirse a la reencarnación de su antiguo amor, en lo que ambos eran. Los ojos de Thanatos se oscurecieron por un momento, y luego despertó.

—Recuerda amor mío, recuerda para estar juntos de nuevo.


	4. Alraune (Dohko x Queen)

**Alraune**

 **[Dohko x Queen]**

A la media noche, cruzando el puente del río, junto al viejo remolino verás una bella y gigante flor. Querrás tocarla por su vanidad y su belleza, pero si lo haces hallarás una muerte segura, porque según cuenta la leyenda: Un día un hombre acudió a una bruja, y le pidió desde el fondo de su corazón que hiciera aparecer una bella flor para regalarla a su próximo amor.

La bruja por primera vez, concedió su deseo, e hizo brotar del suelo una flor pequeña y hermosa que deslumbraría a cualquiera que la viese.

Pero al ver la bruja que el hombre no le había agradecido sus servicios lanzó una maldición.

 _No has de ser digno de ningún tipo de favor. Tu desinterés en mis acciones te condenó a la perdición, ahora habrás de quedarte aquí a devorar a cada hombre que veas pasar, hasta que en alguno de ellos veas la bondad que en ti nunca habrá. Sólo entonces, esta maldición desaparecerá, y ahora te condeno a la inmortalidad._

Tal como dijo la bruja, al tocarla, este en la flor se convirtió; de su cuerpo salieron raíces, pétalos y hojas gigantes, la planta creció a una velocidad anormal, extendiendo sus raíces casi por todo el lugar, levantándolo lejos del suelo, que tal vez jamás podría tocar de nuevo.

Desde entonces se dice que nadie ha visitado el lugar en años, pues la bruja divulgó esta maldición en el pueblo cercano, para evitar la salvación del Alraune como le habían llamado.

Con la ausencia de los hombres en el río, este fue creciendo hasta ahogar el puente y dejar olvidada aquella parte. Pasaron años y años, pero él no podría morir.

Los hombres que no conocían su existencia desapercibidos eran consumidos por él sin piedad, aunque ninguno pudo liberarlo de su maldad.

Un día de las lejanas tierras de occidente llegó al molino un viajero, que al darse cuenta de la enorme flor quiso tocarla enseguida. Pero al saber ya de su peligro fue más astuto que los otros.

Alraune Queen. Llamó, y escuchando una risa macabra retrocedió. Aquella planta malévola dejó ver a una joven de atractiva apariencia. Sus grandes ojos eran de un profundo color violeta, su cabello rosado como las flores de primavera, y aunque su cuerpo se conformaba de hojas la encontró tan hermosa que un alago le ofreció.

Alraune rió de nuevo, esta vez sin contenerse. —Yo no soy una doncella, pero tu alago me ha enamorado.—No mintió, pero debía saciar su hambre, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos, y le dio un beso en los labios, acariciando su cuerpo para consumir el elixir de su miembro viril, el cual succionó dándole al otro placer; al verle desconcertado preparó su ataque para comérselo de una vez, pero antes de hacer movimiento alguno sus propias toxinas lo asesinaron.

—Ahora te he liberado. —Y escuchando aquellas palabras sonrió cayendo en sus brazos, entregándole una pequeña flor. Las raíces venenosas desaparecieron pronto, así como lo hizo Dohko.


	5. Beast (Radamanthys x Kardia)

**Beast**

 **[Radamanthys x Kardia]**

Fuerte y estruendoso, el alarido provenía desde el otro lado del castillo. La bestia no se atrevería a acercarse a intentar poseerlo de nuevo, no se lo permitió a pesar de haber intercambiado el rol que le correspondía a su amigo por aventurarse en el lúgubre castillo e intentar asesinar a Radamanthys, el rey maldito.

Las piernas le temblaron cuando sus pies tocaron la alfombra de piel, alzando su cuerpo en un vano intento de escapar del destino que él mismo escogió. Su avance hacia la puerta fue frenado de pronto por las mismas cadenas que apresaban sus tobillos, obligándolo a retroceder a la cama de nuevo. Se convertía en un objeto más y tenía miedo, le dolió admitirlo.

Sobó sus piernas y la sección de piel que los grilletes cubría; poco a poco se iban lacerando, dejando marcas rojizas alrededor, y un dolor punzante casi insoportable.

Tragó la saliva agolpada en su garganta cuando los alaridos se detuvieron y creyó estar a salvo por un momento, más las patas de la criatura no se hicieron esperar y llenaron de ecos terroríficos el castillo hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su actual prisión, irrumpiendo estrepitosamente para sostenerlo por el cuello en el aire. La respiración entrecortada del monstruo confirmó sus sospechas iniciales, haciéndolo temblar involuntariamente mientras no veía salida de su agarre.

La bestia dejó caer su cuerpo con el rostro hundido en las sábanas, obligándole a arquearse cuando con una desconocida suavidad apretó sus glúteos. La confusión y la vergüenza llegaron a límites insospechados, y sus manos en un intento de alejar al monstruo comprobaron la textura escamosa de la piel que le cubría, como la de un dragón si se hablaba solo de las piernas, mas el estómago y los antebrazos eran como la piel de un humano.

La bestia dejó que el manoseo a su hechizado cuerpo siguiera su curso, despertando en él sensaciones olvidadas, que creyó jamás volvería a experimentar tras su infortunio. El contacto pronto cesó y su piel resintió el calor proporcionado, por lo que se tomó el descaro de apretar al joven contra su cuerpo.

Kardia no comprendía la urgencia de la bestia para permitirse ser tocado por un caballero y no una doncella, ¿qué no estaba mal aquello? El remoto pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente tan pronto como volvió a escuchar los roncos gemidos de su captor, y entonces supo lo que significaba su estancia para él, lo supo y no hizo nada para impedir el avance de las caricias sobre su cuerpo que ya respondía a ese familiar contacto.

Las manos que recorrían sus glúteos y los apretaban, esta vez con más fuerza. Gimió alto cuando la mano atrevida de su captor bajó a su entrepierna y le miró con lujuria, provocándole escalofríos. Esos ojos filosos y dorados tenían un poder aterrador sobre cualquiera que los topase, él fue víctima de ellos, y sus garras, de esas no se pudo liberar.

Apretó las sábanas cuando el falo de la bestia chocó contra su ano, intentando penetrarlo de una estocada, mas no pudo por la estrechez. Lo que hizo después consiguió que las facciones de Kardia desfiguraran por unos instantes, para volver a fruncir los labios y soltar jadeos de vez en cuando; los dedos de Radamanthys se movían con parsimonía al principio, después el ritmo aumentó junto con la pasión que ambos sentían. De alguna forma Kardia disfrutaba el contacto, lo anhelaba lo necesitaba y simplemente no encontró razones para ello.

Cuando le pareció que estaba listo, la bestia no dudó un momento y se enterró en él de una sola estocada. Kardia arqueó su espalda, enterrando los tobillos en la cama, apretando la almohada con ambas manos mientras el vaivén lento se convertía en arremetidas; cada vez que sus pieles chocaban se producía un sonido culposo, que le hacía arder de vergüenza, pero a la bestia no le importaba.

¿Qué no era el amor y la lealtad lo que un caballero debía encontrar?

No. La respuesta se la brindó aquel; lo que realmente deseaba su corazón ardiente era la aventura, la libertad y el placer, convertirse en la salvación de la bestia fue su elección, para dejar de ser un objeto más en el mundo, vivir su fantasía hasta que el último pétalo de la rosa cayese.


	6. Blue, parte II (MinosxAlbafica)

**Blue**

 **[Minos x Albafica]**

Salgo de la piscina y me siento extraño, perdido, o tal vez muy solo. Miro a mi alrededor y nada me parece conocido. La servidumbre limpia la casa, pero me levanto y a duras penas los detengo, me miran con asombro, ¿es tan difícil explicarlo?

Sonrió mirando el suelo y les pido que se marchen; sólo consigo mi objetivo cuando les aseguro que estoy bien.

Qué mentira.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, intentando relajarme, siento una euforia interna, un nerviosismo desconocido para mí hasta ahora. Subo las escaleras, entro a mi habitación y un terrible escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo entero. Los tres cabellos han desaparecido.

Me arrojo hacia la cama, buscando entre las sábanas, arrodillado frente a la misma. Nunca los encuentro, y mi nerviosismo surge.

Me acuesto.

La garganta se me escoce, y la luz del sol por más buenos días que me desee, sólo logra quemar enteramente mis sentidos. Ya no duermo, me siento despierto, pero mi cuerpo no lo resiente. Estoy mareado, sin embargo me quedo acostado.

Un momento. Ruido.

Mis manos tocan la madera de las ventanas casi temblando, y mis ojos sólo ven una silueta imaginaria. Ha sido una fantasía.

Pasan días. Pasa la noche, las tardes, más oscuras de lo que antes parecían. Y la sensación de agua salada en mi boca nunca va a desaparecer.

Aunque de alguna manera se siente bien, es como estar junto a él.

Han pasado cuatro noches desde su desaparición. Son las diez, la hora a la que siempre solía visitarme, pero claro, ahora ya no lo hace.

Y escucho de nuevo ese sonido imaginario que he escuchado desde ese entonces. Torturado, y sólo para verificar y asegurarme de que cada día estoy más loco me asomo a la ventana. Y no lo creo.

¡Es él!, ¡ha vuelto! —Tú. —Se me escapa un susurro.

Ahí en la piscina me sonríe, pero pronto desaparece. Me alarmo, pero antes de entrar en un ataque de pánico siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura y su barbilla se recarga en mi hombro.

No espero un segundo movimiento; me volteo, lo beso y lo abrazo, él sonríe de nuevo, sobando mi espalda, cerrando los ojos.

—Quédate, hoy y siempre.

—El llamado del mar será más fuerte que yo, y lo lamentarás.

— ¿Es eso lo que querías la última vez? —Mi mano alcanzó a rozar su mejilla, antes de verlo desaparecer una vez más. Miro a mi alrededor, y oh sorpresa, en el mar siento su presencia.

Voy escaleras abajo; mi ansiedad me impide pensar con claridad, pero cada vez lo veo más cerca de mí.

Es una trampa, la trampa de una sirena, y no sé a qué me llevará eso, pero quiero averiguarlo. Me adentro en las aguas violentas hasta alcanzar su mano. Se sorprende de mis precipitadas acciones.

Cuando ya no aguanto la respiración me besa, hundiéndome con él a las profundidades; veo rostros por todas partes, ya no siento piernas, solo una cola que barre las fuertes corrientes. Respiro bajo el agua.


	7. Winter (Manigoldo x Thanatos)

**Winter**

 **[Manigoldo x Thanatos]**

Mi corazón traicionero late, late y ante ti me deja en evidencia, ante ti que inmediatamente volteas y me miras con esos ojos plateados que adornan tu níveo rostro.

Te acercas y acaricias mi mejilla, con esa sonrisa gentil que pocos saben posees; te amo, aunque nunca seré capaz de decírtelo, eres mágico y eres inalcanzable.

No basta con verte, con tenerte cerca, con poder tocarte apenas unos segundos. No sé porqué, pero necesito más de ti, y me siento tan culpable por eso. Te adoro, te venero, venero a la muerte.

¡No! ¡Espera! No te alejes, ¿no ves que eres lo único por lo que vivo? Eres mío, mío y de nadie más.

Te tomo por la cintura, y no te suelto, pero eso parece no importarte, pues no te apartas, ni dices nada. Sonríes de nuevo y miras a la nada. Nos quedamos ahí, de pie y en silencio.

Estar tan cerca de ti me hace sentir reconfortado, eres un ángel que sin razón aparente ha bajado del cielo. Tus alas permanecen cerradas, tal vez no quieres dañarme, te he visto volar por los cielos, y sé que son fuertes, pero no me importaría que las extendieras, son tan hermosas.

Me encantaría volar contigo, pero no puedo obligarte a hacerlo, nunca me lo has propuesto, ¿será que a ti no te importo? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Acaso te lo han prohibido?

Me odio por pensar todo esto, ¡es que te amo! Nadie podría entenderlo.

Me sacas de mis insanos pensamientos pasando tus manos sobre mis brazos aún enroscados, recorriéndolos suavemente como si fuera una caricia apasionada. Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentir morbo por ti, soy un humano sucio y te deseo, tanto que me atrevo a acariciar tu espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, provocando un temblor en tu cuerpo.

Eres un sueño, un ser precioso que me llevará a la locura, a la perdición, eres el ángel de la muerte, pero eres mío.

Percibes mis intenciones, lees mi mente, en tus ojos veo temor y te alejas una vez más. No quiero alarmarte, así que me quedo en mi lugar, observándote mientras te asomas por la ventana. Es invierno, y la nieve cae sobre este desconocido pueblo. Gracias a él te he conocido, mi querido ángel.

Con tus dedos tocas el cristal, y recorres las paredes de ladrillo como si todo fuese desconocido.

Sonrío y me siento en el sofá, entonces el peso de los años vuelve y con él mi soledad. Me siento tan ligero y purificado sólo cuando estás conmigo. Pero aún puedo ver tu reflejo en la ventana, sonriendo para mí con todo ese divino esplendor.

¿Regresarás? Es la pregunta que nunca saldrá de mis labios, pero que seguramente has de saber.

Soy uno más y lo sé, un alma más para él, una criatura sin importancia que llevará tarde o temprano al otro mundo, o quién sabe, tal vez me lleve consigo, para que acompañe eternamente, a mi ángel de la muerte.


	8. Magic book (Degel x Kardia)

**Magic book**

 **[Dégel x Kardia]**

Con la punta de sus dedos acarició el lomo del grueso volumen, contrariado, sintiendo de nuevo la placentera sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que se le ocurría hacerlo, siguió el trayecto titubeante hasta llegar a la pasta y juró sentir el material removerse a su toque.

Estúpido.

Se sintió increíblemente ridículo y estúpido de sólo pensar en sus acciones…así como excitado.

Su pasión por la lectura siempre lo llevaba a descubrir mundos interesantes dentro de los libros, se enternecía, alegraba e incluso lloraba al leer esos panoramas llenos de vida, de melancolía y un sinfín de escenarios cargados de sentimientos, pero este libro lo hacía derretirse en su asiento de sólo rozarle, este libro le carcomía en ansias de sólo mirarlo, este libro que no tenía nombre, que no había siquiera logrado abrirlo, puesto que su contenido se encontraba celosamente privado de su lectura debido a un hermoso candado de cobre con forma de escorpión.

Encontró su reliquia en una estantería al fondo de la biblioteca que solía frecuentar, llamó su atención la singular apariencia del objeto que contrastaba con los demás, enamorado de su inusual color azul índigo, así como del candado de cobre que resguardaba sus hojas color capucchino, obvio es, que optó por sacarlo del estante, pues empolvándose como estaba no llenaría de su conocimiento a nadie.

Nunca se sintió tan satisfecho de tomar una decisión.

Ahora véasele aquí, con las manos a los costados del libro misterioso, sintiendo la urgencia de seguir con su tarea anterior, de poseer el texto, de abrir el condenado candado que lo mantenía alejado de sus secretos. Y tal como si aquel lo hubiese escuchado estremeció en un contacto sus finas páginas y así de paso tentó los dedos de Dégel a continuar su recorrido, su mente le advirtió por unos segundos antes de nublarse de placer, aquello estaba consumiendo sus noches enteras, desesperándose debajo de su antifaz de negligencia, y retomó, retomó con la misma suavidad de antes las caricias que martirizaban su conciencia y lo arrojaban al delirio. Giró con extremo cuidado el libro sin nombre, examinando cual amante lascivo sus extremidades cubiertas de cuero extrañamente teñido de rojo, un rojo escarlata precioso, dando una apariencia descuidada y elegante al paradójico objeto.

Paradoja. Decían que no se podía excitar con la lectura, y de ser así sería algo vulgar y poco ético, sonrió de éxtasis pues él acababa de violentar las leyes.

Libertad. Se la otorgaba el libro sin nombre sin siquiera pronunciar o saberse del mismo palabras que leer a la luz de la vela.

Vergüenza, sintió eso y más cuando recriminó al objeto inanimado en silencio, por no obtener de este las caricias que él siempre le brindaba con tanto estupor, al no ser capaz de comprender lo que pasaba entre ellos. Volvió las manos por unos instantes a la pasta derrotado por sus pensamientos, recorriendo con vista anonadada el nombre grabado a fuego que había aparecido de la nada.

Una vez sus dedos tocaron aquella nueva zona, un latigazo de calor recorrió su espalda, dándole paso al clímax que necesitaba, mientras el interior de Kardia se sacudía por una ráfaga de frío.


	9. Secret in apple (Milo x Afrodita)

**Secret in apple**

 **[Afrodita x Milo]**

Sus ojos del color del cielo se maravillaron. El sol brillaba a lo alto, las esponjadas nubes le daban un aspecto precioso al firmamento, y la brisa se cernía sobre él y los alrededores, como si quisiera atraparlo. La vista de un frondoso y gigante árbol lo separó de su grupo hacía ya algunas horas, le extrañó no haberlo visto en la guía de atracciones pues era realmente bello, y cansado por las largas horas de caminata decidió esperar a su sombra. La frescura de aquella tarde le trajo la inmensa paz que necesitaba.

Nada podía arruinárselo.

'Hm.'

Sol perfecto, sombra perfecta, brisa envolv...

'¡Hm!'

De pronto una manzana le cayó directo en la cabeza, alzó una maldición al aire y tan pronto como terminó de insultar el "ataque" otra más le cayó cerca de los pies. Otra cerca de su mochila, otra, y otra más. Harto del molesto giro que dio la tarde maldijo cualquier fuerza del karma que le impedía seguir disfrutando de la misma y se levantó muy molesto con el elemento natural a sus espaldas, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la oscuridad que provocaban centenares de hojas y ramitas, unos bellos ojos azules escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza.

Lo único que podía observar era el reflejo de algunos rayos de sol en la piel del hombre oculto. Apenas podía ver sus facciones o su cuerpo pero se notaba que era apuesto, tanto que quedó embelesado intentando descubrir porqué había intentado llamar su atención de esa...¡de esa forma!

Recobró la compostura y le lanzó un par de los frutos caídos, a lo que el chico retrocedió un poco sobre las ramas con calculada habilidad, quedando aún más a la sombra en ellas.

'¡Oye! ¡tú! ¿te crees muy gracioso, amigo?' siguió lanzando sin piedad, esta vez algunas cosas que encontraba por el suelo.

'Milo.' Por unos momentos Afrodita se quedó quieto, asimilando lo que había salido de la boca del chico. 'Milo.' Volvió a repetir en un tono más alegre y efusivo gracias a que Afrodita al fin le estaba prestando un poco de atención. 'Tú...lindo. Yo, Milo. ¿Te gusta?' dijo aquel, señalando el árbol a su vez ya saliendo completamente de las sombras y sonriendo ampliamente.

La sangre se le subió al rostro al ver que estaba completamente desnudo.

Guapo, modelo, precioso, _papote_ , musculoso, erguido, salvaje, bonito. Su no tan favorecido vocabulario le describió así en cuestión de segundos, mas todo eso se quedaba corto. El hombre parecía salido de un cuento, bajó con tal gracia hasta él que se quedó mudo. '¿P-perdón? ¡Oye, mocoso! ¿quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a mí así?'

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado ante la actitud ofensiva del otro, antes de volver a sonreír depositando algo en su mano: una manzana. Tal acción desarmó un poco a Afrodita que iba a protestar, sin embargo una brisa cálida se lo impidió, le envolvió de tal forma que tuvo que sujetarse del chico frente a él soltando el fruto. Milo sonrió acariciando su mejilla izquierda y con un beso marcó la otra. Un pequeño símbolo se dibujó ahí por unos instantes y al subir la mirada tanto Milo, como el árbol, desaparecieron.

'¡¿Eh?!' Afrodita se quedó en blanco dando vueltas en su mismo eje, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar, sin percatarse que una manzana en el pasto empezaba a rodar hasta su mochila.

* * *

¡Al fin! Quería publicar esto desde hace mucho ;u; me salió muy largo para ser drabble en mi opinión, pero no puedo resumir algo así a menos que sea en cien carácteres y no quería hacer tan poquito. ¡Es el primer drabble que incluye personajes del clásico! :D Personalmente me gusta más el MiloxAfrodita (o viceversa) que el MiloxCamus, que apenas estoy descubriendo, pero para ellos también tengo preparado un drabble, inicialmente sólo iban a ser de TLC, por eso aviso. c:

 **Aphrodite Piscis:** gracias por tus reviews :D con eso de que tengo problemas para recibirlos siento que los pm y las respuestas tampoco llegan, por eso te agradezco por aquí. /.u./


End file.
